Measles is the 3rd largest killer of children in the world. The current live attenuated vaccine, which has worked well in developed countries, has been less effective in developing countries because of the inability to use the vaccine in the presence of maternal antibody. To evaluate the ability to use DNA immunizations to complement the current live attenuated vaccine, DNA immunizations using the measles hemagglutinin and fusion proteins are being conducted in rhesus macaques. Vaccine DNAs are being used to immunize newborn rhesus macaques at the Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center field station. Immunized macaques are being followed for immune responses and the raising of protective immunity. FUNDING Centers for Disease $83,424 9/30/98 - 11/01/99 Control and Prevention NIH / NIAID $44,350 10/01/97 - 6/30/99 PUBLICATIONS None P51RR00165-38 1/1/1998 - 12/31/1998 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center